In My Life
by KatsyKat
Summary: I was cleaning up my hard drive and happened upon this little fic. I finished it forever ago but probebly thought it was too cheesy to post. Since when has that stopped me?... even when it should? That's what I said! So here it is...This songfic featu


To get you up to date, this story takes place during the series, after Relena's father died, then her mother disappeared, and for some odd reason she seemed to be solely under Pagan's care. This story delves a bit into that and other things.  
  
WARNING WARNING!!!! Please bring your own crackers!!! Cheese alert!!  
  
Let's see. here is where I enter all sorts of important disclaimer stuff. Uh. I don't own Gundam Wing. or Les Misérables. They both have their own wonderful creators. Also the song titled, "In My Life" (which can be found inside the asterisks.) Has been altered, ever so slightly, by my own warped creativity. A few lines that (in my opinion) didn't fit, were omitted, and the names have all been changed (obviously ;P). So without further a due.  
  
Ponderings by KatsyKat  
  
Relena paused, momentarily setting down the newspaper she had been scanning for any sign that the pilot of 01 had survived. Why should she search so desperately for the mysterious Heero Yuy? Even to deliver a letter of such importance. She placed a hand over her heard and was only vaguely surprised that once again, just as she thought of him, her heart quickened.  
  
**How strange this feeling that my life's begun at last This change, can people really fall in love so fast?**  
  
I mean honestly, she had only seen him a few times, and not one time more than five minutes. Unless you counted the time he was unconscious on the beach.  
  
**What's the matter with you Relena? Have you been too much on your own?**  
  
That fateful day on the beach. When, like most days, she was walking alone.  
  
**So many things unclear So many things unknown.**  
  
That day she just had to try to return that compact to Lady Une. She shook her head, sadly. Looking back, she was so innocent back than. So trusting. So many things unknown to her. But it seemed the more she learned of the world, the more she found that she didn't know.  
  
**In my life there are so many questions and answers that somehow seem wrong.**  
  
No matter how many times or in how many ways she asked questions of those closest to her, she always seemed to get different answers.  
  
**In my life there are times when I catch in the silence, the sigh of a faraway song. And it sings of a world that I long to see out of reach just a whisper away, waiting for me.**  
  
Although she now knew her lineage, there was still so much that she didn't know. Things about her childhood, the real reasons for the fall of the Peacecraft family. And yet, she had a nostalgic feeling, as if a part of her really did know. And that part could fix the mistakes of the past to help create a truly peaceful world. Because when there was true peace, those that fought so hard for it could stop.  
  
**Does he know I'm alive? Do I know if he's real?**  
  
Sometimes it felt like one minute she would wake up and find that Heero Yuy, was nothing more than a figment of her imagination.  
  
**Did he see what I saw? Does he feel what I feel?**  
  
And other times, it felt perfect, as if. as if she could almost close her eyes and reach out to him.  
  
**In my life, I'm no longer alone, now the love in my life is so near.**  
  
Yes, he was the love of her life, even if they could never be. She knew that realistically, it could never be. But she could always dream.  
  
**Find me now. Find me here.**  
  
She sighed and she closed her eyes and sat in the chair, her legs underneath her similar to the way a cat curls up for a good nap.  
  
Pargan stepped in with lunch, but paused as he regarded Relena in the armchair.  
  
**Dear Relena you're such a lonely child, how pensive, how sad you seem to me How quiet it must be, I can see, with only me for company.**  
  
He sighed. How he would rather see Relena continue to go to school like a normal girl. But she wasn't a normal girl. She was the princess of a lost nation, and a target of OZ. She wouldn't be safe. He was just about to turn and leave her, when Relena opened her eyes and jumped from her chair walking up to him.  
  
"**There's little I know that I'm longing to know of the child that I was in a time long ago. There's so little you say of the life you have known, Why you keep to yourself, why we're always alone.**"  
  
Relena knew that the reason she couldn't be with her mother or friends had to be something to do with OZ. But must they be completely alone with no others, not even servants?  
  
"**So dark, so dark and deep. The secrets that you keep.**"  
  
Relena paused, not obvious to the painful expression on Pargans face, but needing more of an explanation as to why she was hiding here.  
  
"**In my life, I have all that I want You are loving and gentle and good. But Pargan, dear Pargan, in your eyes I am just like a child who is lost in a wood**"  
  
Pargan set down the tray. The girl was too astute.  
  
"**No more words. No more words, it's a time that is dead There are words that are better unheard, better unsaid.**"  
  
Relena could see the pain etched in his face, but still she pressed.  
  
"**In my life I'm no longer a child and I yearn for the truth that you know Of the years, years ago.**"  
  
Pargan sat down. He almost told her. Of the bloodshed, the tears, the terrible things of the past, but he couldn't be the one to take that innocent, yes innocent, despite knowing of the deeper workings of OZ, look from her.  
  
"**You will learn, truth is given by god to us all. In our time, In our turn.**"  
  
Relena sighed, knowing she would get no more from her caring butler, but was surprised when he handed her a paper with the whereabouts of the Gundam 01's location. Truly he couldn't deny her what she wanted with all her heart. She smiled at her kindly butler, with a brilliance only she could.  
  
Far away in Antarctica, Heero lie awake before his battle with Zechs. He was trying to sleep, but couldn't get a certain girl out of his mind. The only one he had been unable to kill.  
  
**In my life, she has burst like the music of angles, the light of the sun And my life seems to stop, and if something is over and something has scarcely begun And I saw through a world that is new, that is free.**  
  
Through that girl's eyes, he could see what he was fighting for. He could truly envision the world without war and fighting. He smiled up at the bunk above him, knowing that in only a few minutes, he would rise to fight for that world he could see reflected in her eyes.  
  
At the same time Relena looked through a window onto the snowy lands of Antarctica.  
  
(both) **In my life there is someone who touches my life,**  
  
Heero **Waiting near,**  
  
Relena **Waiting here.** 


End file.
